Vampires Secrets
by LoVesuckbutnevergoaway
Summary: Alexender Salvetor is a heart broken vampire boy  who lost his lover in the 1850's . Now his back along with Damon and Stefan Salvetor .But they have alot of surprises in their new adventure. I suck at summarys  It my first story so Pls give me advice.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a small town called ' Mystic Falls ' had been invaded with witches , warewolf and vampires ...  
Some people say their a myth but this memeber noes thier still alive and their living in the humen world still . _

" ~**BREAKING NEWS~** There was another attack in Mystic Falls were a ca-" the Tv was switched of before the news reporter could say who and where the person got killed . " Animal attack ? More like Vampier attack to me ..." .

" Shut up justin " alexa said ' _urgh ! annoying brat_ ' Justin smirk " hello ? its true doofus " . Alexa was almost going to give the big jerk a big punch in the face but elena stopped her " stop it u two " elena gilbert the bestfriend of the greastest vampire killer , Melody samson . Melody chuckle " u guys are really cute together " .  
" What ! me and him ? cute ? TOGETHER ?" both of them started to look disgusted to eachother . Max , elena and melody burst out laughing . " Ok guys , it time to stop playing around . WE have some serious business to do " the head chif , david, started to walk into the meeting room . "Here's the next vampire we are after " he pass out each paper to each of the member . " The salvetor brothers ? " everyone look confuse exept for melody . " I thought they died in the fire at the fells church ? " . Justin was really confuse , the legend said that the Salvetor brothers was found dead in the fire but they never found the bodies ." They thought the brothers died . The villigers was counting on the hunters to protect them but they never knew that the hunters lied . The Salvetor Brothers was missing before they could even catch them " Melody was looking quite serious . Justin and max was scared . " Your telling us that th-th-their alive and still in Mystic Falls ?" Alexa waited for her to answer .  
Melody Nodd . " Oh god ! Chif ! You got to be kidding ? Their the powerfull vampires in the world !" Justin was panicing .  
" Don't worry , elena and Melody can handle the fighting . We , just put them in a trap ! easy as pie !" he smile .  
" I hope it DOES work chif " . With that the meeting was already over . _  
_**~ The town Myist Cafe ~**_

"Have you seen the brothers picture ? HOT! just wish their not a blood suckers " Alexa dropped the Pictures on the table . Melody took the paper to see . She look , Something about this guys look famillier to me . Then suddenly she had a flashback

**_~ Flashback~_**

_I was in the Mystic forest at night , alone . I was wearing some kind of old clothes , like in the 1894 kind of clothes . I look around ._  
_Wait a minute , i am in the year 1850's? But how ? I was distracted by someone screaming , a guy ? ' Stop ! please don't ! she's human !' I turned around and i saw men holding guns and wooden spears . 'Noooo!' Then i heard a gun shot . i felt some kind of pain in my stonach . I got shot ? I fell down on the ground but someone cought me . ' Its him ! His one of them !' i heard them yell . i couldn't remember after that but i felt a cool breeze . i open my eyes and look around . Their gone . Ugh ! Its painfull ! ._  
_My head was throbbing in pain . ' Darling .. please stay with me please...' I look at him and reconize , Alexander ._  
_~ End of Flashback~_

Melody threw the pic on the table again . " Mel ? are you alright ? " alexa Looked at her worried . " Yeah i'm fne " Melody smiled and continued her work but her friends were inconvince and she knew that_ ._

Somewhere deep in the forest ."Stefan !" An angry brother shout . "What ?" He said innocently . " Don't act all innocent ! You took my lunch !"  
" I'm sorry .. i was hunting a deer not a wolf !" stefan said all smart like ." If you didn't then who -", he was cut by his brother Alexender ."Thanks bro for the lovely wolf" .

" Alex !"  
"What ?"alex was confuse .

" why did you take my lunch?" A hungry damon said . " I thought u said you give it to me .. " . Alex said confuse .  
"Noo ... i put a note saying '_Do not touch_' ?" Damon was also confuse . " Yeah i saw that , but you came to me saying i can have it ?" Damon was now Shock ... he was out not in .. he hadn't seen his brother when he came back from hunting . Stefan can't hold it any longer . he burst out laughing .  
"Stefan !" Both of the brother yelled . " What ?" .

" You use ur shape shift power to shape shift into damon ! Thats so cool !" Alex high-5 his big bro . " What ! its not cool ! " Damon was annoyed ._' I know his doing what i did to him in the 1850's' _. " Ha ha , i'm sorry brother .. there's another wolf in a frige " stefan smirk .. " at least i went hunting again to find this wolf " Damon was still annoyed .

_**~ In the living room ~**_

"Stefan ? why can't we go back out to the Town ?" alex ask ." Because .. they'll hunt for us . "stefan said simply.

" Stefan ... its been a century , they should have forgotten about us " Damon has a point , its been very long and they hadn't seen the changes . " Alright , we'll go to the town at night " Damon roll his eyes . why does it always have to be at night .

**_~ Outside ~_**

The Brothers were out and having fun ... well , except Stefan , he still thinks its a bad idea ... ... Alex realize his brother is still loking out for danger .. Alex sigh, " Stefan .. relax and have fun " he tried to convince him . Stefan sigh and let lose .. "sure " he shrug ' _but anything happen to the both of you i won't help but just telling u guys i told ya so _' he though Alex and Damon glared . The boys started to move and went serching for party's .. they saw yummy and hot girls but Stefan had to be a party pooper. They stop in a very old and famillier place ... " Oh my gosh .. its still here?" Damon said amused .  
" yup .. but their going to make improvements .. its too old and the ceiling must have creck and the concret must be weak " Stefan said " Smart ass " he cough up does words and Damon laugh ' _Shut up jackass_' stefan glared .  
They continued searching for a good club 'till Alex stop at the MS club .. " Hey guys , lets go inside ?" alex didn't wait For his brothers reply . Alex was having a feeling , a feeling that was so strong that he has to find out what . He search and search untill his eyes fell upon a beautiful women he hasn't seen for century whom, he thought was long gone .. dead from the world the one he gave his blood to " Its her " Then somebody touch his shoulder " No Alex ... " stefan told him sternly . Alex look at him with begging eyes .

' _No means no_ ' Damon join in his thoughts .. "come on . Its new world ..We need new friends "Trying so hard to convice them . " Nope .. we reconize that girl Ale-"

" Go " stefan said " What ? " damon said suprise " Go ..." Alex smile and hug his brother ' Thank you ' .. Damon pushed him " What the hell is wrong with you ? " Damon was pissed .. "Nothings wrong " ' _We both will do that if we see katherine again_'

Damon look confuse " Huh ?" .. Stefan roll his eyes and walk away .. He saw something that he doesn't want his brotehr to steal again .

"So .. Melody .. you excited ? " Elena ask .. " To be honest no .. I feel something bad going to happen to us .. Our group " Melody said worriedly Elena sigh " Don't think to much Mel .. Just relax "

" Hello ladies " an unfamillier voice ringing in Melody ears . She turn and saw it was him . "Hello ? " Melody ask curious . " I'm Alexander but they call me Alex " he smile .. " This is Elena and i'm -"

"Melody .. i know " they look confuse " How did you know .. " .  
He smirk .. " Simple guess " He saw fury in her eyes .. and saw her signaling to her friends .. So she's a vampire hunter .. interesting .. ' _Stefan Damon .. we have a problem_'  
'_What did you do now ?_' amazing how they can hear from far .. ' _Hunter in the club .. i'm going to be caught in 1,2,3_ ' '_No Alex !_' damon eyes went wide . Was his brother crazy ?

"Well that was easy ..." it was easy .. but it was too easy .. Melody knew something worst is coming " Yeah ... but keep your mind out there ... "  
then something weird happen to her ' _Alex .. i told you it was a bad idea _' but it end there . "AHH" She fell .. " Mel ! are you alright ?"  
She nod and went back to work ... Alex was in a room with only one light up there . "Hello Alex " Melody walk in . .. "Hello Darling " he smirk ... Her mind flashback about her dream '_Darling .. pls stay with me _'..  
"Is there something wrong ?" He was worried .. "I'm fine "she snap .

" shish ... i was just asking . You don't have to be harsh "Alex was smirking .  
Melody glare . "How you do it ?" Alex face got confuse . " do what ?" he ask . " walking into the sun . hidding and why start again ?"  
" What the hell are you talking about start again ? and i'm not telling u how anyway " This time his definetly confuse .  
what ? how can he not noe anythig ? he must be lying ." Don't freaking lie to me alex " ...  
" Do i look like i'm lying to you melody ?" this time was plain serious. '_ His serious . How can he not know anything_ 'she thought  
" if you don't knopw anything then tell me how you know my name " curiosity filled her eyes . should he tell her ? Ofcours not . He can't tell her he met her a hundred years ago ! That would be insane ! " I told you , i guess " she groan . " bull shit !" She glared

_~Mean while with the big brothers.~_

Stefan and Damon was on a look out . I if anything happen to Alex , they don't know what to do .

'_Alex ... Can you hear me?_' .. They waited 'till Alex replied .'_Yeah ... just keep low .. when i tell you to break me out .Then you'll rescue me ok _?'  
stefam thought about it and agree . He had always trusted his little brother . Alex never dissapoint him . Exept some prank that he put up with Damon .  
~ With alexender and Melody ~

" Don't lie to me Alex . Why did you start killing the people here " Melody was damn curious . But she started to here Someone talking again ' _What the hell does she mean us killing one of them again ?'_ ." Ugh ! " Her head was throbbing ... Alex was now pretty worried .Whats wrong with her ? '_Um guys ... i think you can break me out now _' Alex kept looking at Melody . Looking at her screaming in pain . All of a sudden the door burst open . "Alex ! Are you alright ?" stefan ask worriedly . He nodd in respond but his eye was still on Melody .  
"What did you do Alex ?" Damon ask him while looking at Melody who was still screaming in pain . " I didn't do a thing " He raise up his hand in surrender . " Guys come on ! We better get out of here before all of them starts waking up again . " They all agree and started to dash off home . But Alex is still curious on why she was screaming in pain .

_**~ In the 1850's~**_

" Darling .. please stay with me .. Please !" a Young salvetor cried for the young lady .

"Please Alexender . whats done is done . I just want you to know that i still love you wether your a vampire or a warewolf .. i still love you " Melody Melont touch his face gently and smiled at him . Alex looked at her in disbelieve ," How can you still love me ? I lied to you ! I'm a monster !" A tear roll down his face.

Melody chuckle " Yeah .. and a very cute one too" He smile . Suddenly , Alex bite himself , blood started coming out .

" Alex ? what are you doing ? NO ! " She knows what he was thinking and tried to get away from his grip but he was too strong and she was very weak .  
"Please Melody .. we could still be together but this time ... forever ." He pleaded for her to take his blood but she refuse . She rether die .. Even though Forever with him was a wonderful idea but she knew it was wrong .  
Alex kept on pleading but Melody kept growing weaker and weaker by the minute.

"Please melody ! For us .." Tears kept falling down .  
"No mean Nhmpf !" Suddenly Alex shoved the bleeding wrist to her mouth . Melody was struggeling to get free and made Alex feeling guilty more and more .Alex felt her sucking on his wrist . He thought that she gave up but when he felt her stop sucking his blood made him look at her .

"Melody ? MELODY ! " He broke into tears again . Lying before him is his dead lover ...Or is she ?

_~2010~_

Alex kept thinking about her death in the 1850's . She's suppose to be dead not alive , right ? The blood of a vampire can work if a human body is still working .. And if he or she died he'll be brought back to life , but his blood was no use ... the blood didn't succed to take over the whole system in her body .  
" Your not still thinking about her death are you ?" Damon ask . Alex didn't quite hear his brother 'cause he was to deep in his own thoughts .  
Damon rolled his eyes . "I'll take that as a Yes " he said to Stefan . Stefan glared at Damon . He looked at Alex trying to hear what his brother is thinking . ' _She can't be alive . She's alive ? No she can't be My blood can't_- ' Stefan heard enought .  
"Alex ! " Stefan shouted out loud and made Damon and Alex jump in suprise . " You gotta stop thinking about her .. about melody . She's dead . " Stefan felt guilty saying those words to his little brother . "Your right Stefan " Alexender started to get up and walk to his room . Feeling down more then ever .  
" Great ! Now you got him more depress then ever !" Damon cheered to Stefan and gave him a round of aplause to him . Stefan just glared , ' _Get the hell out of my way , i want to go to bed'_ he thought . Damon gave him space to let him go to his room .  
" And i'll just sit here and drink some delicious wine " He grab a drink and jump on the sofa . _

_**~ With the Vamp hunters ~**_

Elena woke up after a few minutes the Salvetor brother escape . She woke up and heard Melody screaming in pain . She thought the brothers was hurting her , but she went in there was nobody inside . "Melody ! " She ran up to her and hold her thigt .  
" Sweetheart .. it alright s! Did they hurt you ?" Elena ask . "NO ! My head hurts ! AHHHHH ! Make it stop ! make it stop! " She cried . Elena didn't know what to do . She ran out and woke up the boys and alexa .  
"Guys ! somethings wrong with Melody ! we better bring her to the hospital , NOW !" Elena ran to the car and the guys carried Melody to it .

_**~ In the hospital ~**_

Melody just got in to the hospital emergancy room . Right now , the docters are checking to see if anythings is wrong with her .  
They group waited outside for an hour untill ... " Are you guys Melody's friends ? " A mid age docter said . " Yeah .. We are .. What wrong with her Doc ?" justin ask .  
The docter sigh " Apperantly , Theres nothing wrong . We can't find the source of the pain " The gang look shock . "What happen to her doc ? " "Well she stop screaming and pass out "  
"Thanks docter ".He smile and nod then he walk away .

Hey guys ! its me .. um I hope you like it . yeah thats it but

i gotta tell you this .. i don't noe what to put this as category so i put as vampire diaries

This is the list of actor

Zac efron as Alexender salvetor

Vanessa hudgens as Melody Mystic Samson

Selena Gomez as Alexandra not Russo ( so don't get confuse )

David Henrie as Justin Russo

Jake T. Austin as Max Russo

and some i just made up .

Horrible i know hahaha XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys ! it's my second chapter hope you like it!

**_~With Melody , In her dream~_**

Huh ? Where am i ? Suddenly a voice called behined me.  
"MELODY ! " A familier one too . I turnd around shock at what I see infront of me . " Alexender ?" "The one and only " He smile and lean in .

Is he going to ...suddenly i felt his lip touch mine .He pulled away.  
"What's wrong darling ? Is something wrong ?" He look worried ."Um .. Yeah i'm fine " i gave him my convincing smile .

" ookey .. well ! We better get to lunch at my house. " He look at me and smile but deep down i know he look through the convincing smile .

We where at his house now ... Wow .. it's big and beautiful. "Why look amazed ? You been here before? " This time he look really confuse .  
" Umm ... uhh ..UGH ! Can we just go in side ?" I snap .  
He was suprised by my out come . "i'm sorry if i upset you " He look down upset and open the door and not even looking at me.  
Why do i feel guilty ? His a freaking Vampire . "Melody ! " Is that Elena ?  
"Hello khatrine " Alex said to monotone .  
" Hello to you to alexender " They made a death glare . "Melody ! " she look back at me with a smile and gave me a hug . "Khatrine ! How are you ? " i ask . I smile Unsure . What going on ?  
"I'm fine dear " she smile .I can't help but ask...

" what year is it Khatrine? i forgotten ? " STupid stupid !  
"Hahahaha. You usually love to make me laugh melody . Its ther 1850's sweetheart" with that she walk away . Isn't this the year when the vampires were caught and got burn ?  
"What are you standing there like a lost puppy ? come to the dinning table " Damon salvetor said monotone while he walk past me from behined .  
I was brought out of my own thoughts . I started to walk to the dinning table but still thinking about this year .  
1850's ? 1850's .. Unbelieveable . I went to the table and sat next with Alexender .Then stefan came in and sat right next to Khaterine . And Damon lookin jealous.  
The food where brought in , and we started to eat . But it made me uncomfortable when Alex was looking at me like i'm a Total stranger .

**_~After lunch , with alex and Melody~_**

"Tell me what wrong love ?" He look serious. "Nothings wrong ..." i smile .  
"Your lying ." he look so serious .. "Melody Melont ... tell me the truht " My eyes went wide big . Melody Melonts ? " My stomach hurts thats all Alex " i cup his face and gave him a smile .  
He sigh and kiss me passionatly . I can't help but to kiss back .  
We pulled away " You better go home ... Its getting late " He walk away . ~ At the Malent residents . ~ I walk in and i heard a guy talking on the phone . "Should we start it now james ? .. ok good " He hang up .  
He turned around startled ."Melody darling .. You statled me ... " He raise his hand and put it over his chest breathing in and out deeply .  
"I'm sorry father " I smile .  
"Um you better be off to bed now dear .. " He took his jacket and headed out to the door . "Where are you going father ?" i ask curious "It None of your business darling , now off to bed " He said sternly .He slammed the door . He seem o be in a hurry .  
Lucky his not my father . I went out and followed him . While i followed him , i kept thinking about the club where i first met Alex.  
~Flashback ~

"She's Elena and i'm - " i Got interrupted "Melody i know " he smirk

I look confuse " How did you know "

Alex shrug and smirk " A simple Guess "

_**~end of flashback ~**_

So thats how he knew my name .Melody Malent and me look alike aswell Elena and Khatrine , but why ?  
I stop walking when i heard Melody Malent father talk to someone .  
"Are you sure this mechine work James ?". James nod and took out the mechine that Mr Malent just said .It looks like a compass  
The needle started turn wildly but stop and pointed Towards me . Oh oh , i better run.  
"This way !" , I heard James say .

I ran and ran until i heard a twig break.I turned around .  
"Whose there ?" . Nobody Answer, but i got a feeling i know who . _Alexender_ .  
My eyes scan the woods . Come out where ever you are Alex .  
"Melody ?" The familier voice ringing in my ear .  
I turn around , " Alex !" Suddenly i Heard footstep behind me . Alex was gone . Where the hell is he ?  
"There ! " Oh god . Mr Malent Look shock at me .  
"Melody .. darling .. noo " . What ? NO no no ! i'm not a vampire ! Alex is ! But something else came out from my mouth .. The word that i wouldn't want to say at all . "Yes father .. I am ." Why the hell did i say that ! " Don't let her get away ! " one of the hunter said . Huh ? I'm right here ? They started to run right at me . But the weirdest thing is that They went right through me . Suddenly I was back at the first dream i had but this time i'm standing somewhere else .  
I heard someone was running . It was Melody . I turned around to see the hunters and Alex screaming the same word He said in my dream .  
"Stop! please don't ! she's human !" Then thats when the gun shot was fired .

"Nooooo ! " he scream.

AHHH ! I look down and saw the blood .  
Felt little pain but in my first dream it felt really painful . I close my eyes and felt gush of wind after i heard them saying Alex was on of "Them" I open my eyes and saw Melody and Alex on the ground crying .

" Darling .. please stay with me .. Please !" Alex said . "Please Alexender . whats done is done . I just want you to know that i still love you wether your a vampire or a warewolf .. i still love you " Melody Melont said . I think i'm gonna cry .

" How can you still love me ? I lied to you ! I'm a monster !" I saw a tear roll down his face . Wow , he really love her . Melody chuckle " Yeah .. and a very cute one too" Hahaha cute ? hahahaha ... um well i have to admit , he is cute . Suddenly , Alex bite himself , blood started coming out . " Alex ? what are you doing ? NO ! " She tried to get away from his grip but he was too strong and she was very weak .  
"Please Melody .. we could still be together but this time ... forever ." Forever.. ? Wow . That long. Ofcourse that long ,their vampires !

He kept pleading for her to drink his blood but she refuse .  
She won't drink it right ?  
"Please melody ! For us .." Tears kept falling down his face , It hurts me seeing him like this even though his a blood sucker .  
"No mean Nhmpf !" Suddenly Alex shoved the bleeding wrist to her mouth . Melody was struggeling to get free . What the hell ! Don't force her you idiot! .  
I saw her sucking on his wrist .What ? she can't give up like that no ! You can't turn into one of them !  
I look at her still drinking his blood but stop . Melody ? why'd she stop ? I saw Alex quickly look down .  
"Melody ? MELODY ! " He broke into tears again . I saw him hugging her closer . "Alex ! " I turn around and saw the two brothers calling him .  
"Alex ! we gotta get out of here !" Damon said . "No !" I look at the brothers, Damon look irritated and Stefan look concern . I saw stefan look at the dead body in shock . He sigh " Alex i Know how you feel .. I lost Khatrine too .They shot her dead when she tried to help us find you , but now we need to go somewhere safe and you know she wants you to be too " Stefan tried to convince him to let her go but he wouldn't. "Their coming ! Just force him out !" Damon suggested and Stefan agreed . I can't believe their going to do that to him . I saw them drag him away and Alex still screaming not wanting to let her go . They soon went into the dark . Now i'm alone ,  
but i saw somebody coming. Melody Father . He went up to her , hug and kiss her . Then i heard him say something very strange .  
"I love you darling . I hope someday you be born again and not becoming what he made you to be .. a monster " ... What does he mean ?  
"Melody ? sweetheart can you hear me " Is that Khatrine .

Hahaha . Please give review !

And give me some advice on these story !

Thnkyou !


	3. Chapter 3

Note ! Warning ! bad words are gonna come out !

I'm gonna cut the story .. u damn happy mother f*#kers ? i told u its my first time ! gosh ! now i

know how the other people who wrote bad stories feel when ppl hate their stories ... -.- for godness sake ppl -.- i'm malay from singapore ! around 20% malay noes

how to say english ! they usually say singlish ! so u mother fuckers .. let me teach u new bad words .. .. cibai punye budak sial ke peni ... f u lah !

Thank u for u co-operation =) ( glares over the screen ) -.-


End file.
